


[Podfic] Poor Substitute

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: This is an audio of thesewarmstars' adorable, funny, and awkwardly sexy fic Poor Substitute"Spock finds a dildo, but has no idea what to do with it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643945) by [thesewarmstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars). 



> leave thesewarmstars all the adoring comments they deserve

I love this and it is perfect as a short and lighthearted break from the painful epic I feel like I've been recording for ages.

 

Listen here: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/7rymova7of8fml43eavfiju5ubsbu9r4)


End file.
